


Random day

by bbg17on



Category: Every Day - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on





	Random day

Standing on the sidewalk with my bike, just any other day in New York City. The noise of traffic, cars, yellow cabs, buses. Other bikers moving past. Moms with baby strollers. Horns honking because a slow car, a stopped car or just a driver with road issues. I was a driver once, a yellow cab and a bus. It wasn't too bad, I had learned to drive a long time ago. I have heard it's not bad to have it. For today I am glad to have the bike. Listening to the sounds of this city. See the street light and people crossing the street. I learned some time ago to appreciate the moments. I don't know if I will have them against, how long, what day I will have the next one. It was a year ago I drove the b, two months ago I drove the cab. I was Don on the bus, Tracy in the cab. Learned pretty quickly how to drive both. I've been a quick learner, kind of had to be. 

Its no one's fault really, it's just how things have worked out. The clock on my phone screen says 11:00. Been standing here at the side of the road for a couple of minutes. Ben is a health enthusiast. He loves to bike around the city. He has done a few marathons and won a couple. He has loved biking. Moving here has given him a chance to compete. He didn't have that chance before. 

Been scrolling through his page on Facebook and a post has me stopping. A face that changed my life when I was Justin. Blonde hair, curled, beautiful smile. Standing beside a man a full head taller. He's smiling. The smile on her face when she greeted me that day. Stumbling over herself to apologize for something that wasn't her fault. She has a good heart if she's willing to go through all this trouble was going through at the time. Justin was her boyfriend and yet I had the urge to reach out and touch her. Warm but surprised eyes, soft hair. She loved this person but there is an insecurity in her. Worried what he would think? She cares about him. Is it what made me want to spend the day with her?

Justin couldn't remember the next day but I took it with me. Even the first kiss. She didn't know it was the first kiss. How I felt bad about deceiving her. It wasn't her fault or mine. Its part of something I can't control. Switching bodies. She was angry at first, understandably so. The post says bound for college. I'm happy for her. I know I shouldn't be doing this. Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment. How it felt to fall in love with her. Every Day felt like an adventure, wanting to see her, eillingnto do whatever it took to see her. Going to a party with someone I didn't know and she happened to be there. A transgender student named Fik who didn't go to her school. It was worth it to see her, even in her frustration on the day out with Justin. The day as the kid leaving for Hawaii, our first time together. It made me fall harder for her. She was willing to be with me that way. It told me she felt the same way. 

She could love a thing, what I called myself at the time. Spending three days as someone else but the tipping point for me had been earlier. Her mom being mad at her for having come get her and she couldn't explain why. It was her sacrifice. Who would believe they were with their boyfriend who happens to switch bodies every day? Being in the one body for 3 days had made us closer. 

Its not like ai made it a habit of coming across her picture. Graduation, holidays. "Girlfriend?" A mans voice. My head snapping up from the screen . a man in a business suit. Early to middle 30s. Cup of coffee in his hands. The world had gone out looking at her picture. Like it always had. I didn't even see ghim come up. "Ex" I answer. The word hurts. Remembering the argument. "Your my type, A." She's practically screaming at me. For the first time in my wondering existence I found someone. I wantedo marry her, have a family even. She could never introduce me to her family, her friends. She would have to explain to them why she decided to have a baby with no one when she knew exactly who the father was. 

Her father hitting his breaking point years ago had caused a rift in her family. Ey had recovered from it but they were never really the same. She was as close to them as she could be. I found that out the day I was her. They all loved her. Her being with me, waiting for me back after who knows how long of being away. I know she would love and caste for the baby. The child we had together. I know she would do it. Selflessly. I couldn't cause another rift in her family, one she couldn't recover from, or a rift in her. It broke my heart to tell her this. 

"It doesn't look like it." The stranger states. Its why I posted the picture of the sparkler in central park. I didn't nwant the memories she has of me to be bad ones. "Why don't you go and tell her?" The stranger adds. He saw my look. My will weakening. If it were that simple. "Because I'm no good for her." Its the simples I can give him as I mount my bike. Fight for what I still feel. I had been selfish as Fik telling her I had felt something as Justin I had never felt before. I wasn't ready to let that go. I had to be selfless now. I have to stay away. In a city full of 2 million people the possibilities are endless.


End file.
